<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julance- Day Seventeen; Lance and Keith (Klance) by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335181">Julance- Day Seventeen; Lance and Keith (Klance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon'>fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance and Keith - Freeform, Langst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julance 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julance- Day Seventeen; Lance and Keith (Klance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lance, please. Wait!” Keith went to follow the other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Well, I mean I meant it but I didn’t want to say it like that. I didn’t want to hurt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to hurt me? So I’m not supposed to be hurt when you tell me that you fell out of love with me?” Lance was hurt. “I’m not enough for you. I never was enough for you, was I?” Lance took a deep breath. “Don’t follow me.” He walked away, it was a bit hard to get the space he needed from Keith in the Castle, but he just needed a little for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith still followed. “Lance, no. That isn’t it. You were, no! You are good enough.” He tried to put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, knowing all of Lance’s insecurities were surfacing. Insecurities the two of them had worked so hard to fight off. “Please, can we talk this through? I want us to be okay, I want you to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone. I’m not okay, we’re not okay. There’s nothing to talk about. You don’t want me anymore, simple as that. I’m not good enough.” Lance turned to his now ex boyfriend. “I told you countless times that this was going to happen and you promised me it wouldn’t. Look where all of those promises went. I know you can’t control your feelings but I need you to leave me alone.” The brown haired boy turned away once again, however the other still wouldn’t leave him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, please!” Keith was becoming frantic, worried for the other paladin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said to leave me alone. What’s done is done! There is no talking about it. There is no fixing it. Just leave me be!” Lance was crying now and this time he walked away without being followed. His first heartbreak, his first love, his first relationship. All he wanted to do was run to Keith for comfort, but Keith was the cause. He didn’t have his family. He was out here and felt utterly alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>